Some electronic devices, such as a multifunction device capable of one or more of printing, faxing, scanning, copying, or the like, are typically configured with certain attributes. For example, a device configured for use in one country might be configured with different language attributes than a device configured for use in a different country. As another example, devices might be configured with differently enabled features or functionality. Configuration of such devices at the manufacturer tends to complicate the manufacturing ordering process, assembly process, or both. Configuration of the device by the user may be burdensome for the user. Further, if the user incorrectly configures the device, improper operation may result.